


Duck goes to swim

by haikuesque



Series: Subversive bloody annoying stalker duck [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin sings the frog song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck goes to swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swedish_weirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swedish_weirdo).



> From a series of drabbles we wrote to request at our fic community. For Swedish_Weirdo, who prompted us with 'rubber duck'.

 

There's the frog song coming from the bathroom.  
  
"He really has a lovely voice," Kame's mom says. Kame rolls his eyes, but smiles in Jin's direction anyway.  
  
The door is open. Jin's sitting on the bathmat, pretending it's the yellow duck singing about frogs, to squeals and splashes from Kame's niece.  
  
"Surely he's not still dieting?" his mom asks anxiously. She wants to make tempura later. Last time they stayed for dinner Jin was worried about the concerts.  
  
"No, he'll make you happy," Kame says, and gets a stern look for his trouble.  
  
Happy. Kame smiles. That sounds about right.


End file.
